Into the Story: When Three Friends Crash the Fellowship (LoTR)
by Dreamer200
Summary: What happens when three best friends, Hannah, Mari, and Bridget, are caught in an avalanche while on a hike that lands them in Middle Earth, right when the Fellowship is about to set out? Rated T just to be safe. First co-write, so go easy on us! No flames. HaldirxOC LegolasxOC OCx?
1. Prologue: Hannah

**Disclaimer: We do not own LOTR. We only own Hannah, Mari, and Bridget.**

* * *

**Prologue: In Which Three Friends Fall Down A Rather Large Hill:**

"Are we there, yet?" I ask, tired and unbelieving that I ever agreed to do this.

Geez, the things I do for friendship. This is the last time I ever say 'yes' to one of Bridget's bright ideas of taking a 3 mile hike up a mountain. She turns and gives me a look.

"Hannah, that's the third time you've asked. We're getting there." she replies.

I glance over at Mari, Bridget's twin sister. They look almost nothing like twins. She shrugs and continues walking, but is looking out to admire the scenery. We get to a part covered in rocks.

"Careful." says Bridget as we ease across the boulders.

They shake loosely under my feet. Mari yelps as a single pebble slides out from underneath the rock she's standing on. I grab her arm and pull her onto the one I'm standing on, a sturdier boulder.

"Bridget, do we really have to go all the way? By the time we get to the top and come back down, it'll start to get dark, and I really don't want to drive at night for long." I complain.

Mari nods in agreement.

Her twin sighs and with a groan, replies, "Fine."

She jumps onto a nearby rock to get to us, when it dislodges itself and falls down the slope on the side, taking Bridget with it. All three our screams meld together. I watch in horror as she disappears out of sight. The missing rocks causes a chain reaction avalanche and Mari and I tumble down after her. The last things I see are the approaching shape of a horse's hooves. What's a horse doing around here?, I think as I slip away into darkness.


	2. Chapter I: Hannah

**Chapter 1: In Which The Girls Find Themselves in Rivendell:**

I'm half awake. Groggily I open my eyes to find that I am being carried and I'm on a horse. The trees around me blur together. My head throbs in pain and I groan softly. I hear a gentle voice in my ear.

"Ssh. You must rest. Sleep now."

A thought comes to my mind as I vaguely recognize the voice, but then push it away as sleep overcomes me once more and I am unable to fight it.

When I wake again, I am in a room with open windows that overlook a beautiful valley. There are two other beds in the room, one of which is occupied by who I think is Bridget. A mass of straight brown hair is sprawled out over the silken pillow. Yep, that's Bridget. Mari's hair is a lighter color and much shorter (about mid-neck) with bangs that run across her forehead. I've always thought they were a good look for her. I notice my head is bandaged. Dry blood slightly stains the fabric. I'm in a pale green nightgown that's flimsy, but comfortable. I have no other cuts other than that on my head. A light snore comes from Bridget and a smile grows on my face. She's always been a heavy sleeper. I attempt to stand, but my head starts to hurt again and I sit down.

"You may not want to try that for a while." says a voice from the doorway.

Startled, I spin around to see a blonde man standing there. He has angular features and eyes the color of the Caribbean sea. His hair is long, longer than any guy I've ever seen. How did I not hear him?

"Who are you?" I ask.

He smiles, revealing almost perfect teeth. Imagine Orlando Bloom as Legolas, and multiply the hotness by 500. He is, in a word, gorgeous.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood." he answers.

He didn't just say that, I try to tell myself. That's when I see the pointed ears that stick out on either side of his head. Okay, I just hit my head really hard, I realize.

"Oh, and I guess I'm Middle Earth too?" I say sarcastically, waiting for the 'Surprise, Hannah! It's all just a prank!'

He nods matter-of-factly. He's serious.

"Um, where am I?" I say, crossing my fingers that he won't say Rivendell. I can't count how many fan-fictions I've read where the MC finds herself in Middle Earth and becomes a 10th walker, as in she joins the Fellowship.

"You are in Rivendell. We, myself and my kin, found you while riding towards here to deliver a message from my father the king. You and your friends were badly injured and so were brought here where you were healed by Lord Elrond himself."

Oh beep. This can't be happening. "You..." I realize with a start. "You carried me on your horse." He nods.

"Where's Mari?" I ask am I asking so many questions all of a sudden?

"You mean the other one, besides the one who lies there?" he motions to Bridget.

"She's in the library. She seems to have taken a liking to the books, though I doubt she'll be able to read them, as they're all in Sindarin."

I try to get up again to find her, but then collapse onto the ground, my head screaming. Legolas rushes to my side and helps me back onto the bed. I thank him and he answers by telling me that he will tell Mari I have been asking for her. With this in mind, I give my head a rest and fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter II: Mari

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm really sorry for the SUPER late update. Thank you to all of the story's followers! (All 5 of you guys!) ;) Anyways, this chapter was written by Rueflower3900 (Mari's POV), and edited by yours truly as well as her twin (has yet to get a Fanfiction account...).**

**Co-Author's Note: Hello to everyone and anyone awesome enough to read this! I am Rueflower3900 (call me Dandi) and I am working on this hopefully awesome Fanfiction with one of my best friends DREAMER200! Sorry for any mistakes BUT I have a really good excuse, I have a mild case of dyslexia. It _mostly_ effects my math but I can't spell to save my life, so I will just have to beg Dreamer200 to edit my chapters for me. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**PS. We don't own Lord of the Rings, only Hannah, Bridget and my very own Mari!**

* * *

I'm in the library staring at the books.

Yes staring.

Most the time I would be reading like my life depended on it but the books are in some strange language. I let out a string of cuss words. I came to read so I could try to forget that my twin sister and best friend are both _seriously_ injured. I can't even understand one word of these things! A sound of frustration escapes me. Then I hear laughter behind me, like water trickling over rocks.

"Those must not be very polite words in your world."

I shake my head 'no' and turn to see a beautiful woman behind me. She has long brown hair and pale features. She must be an elf.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" she asks me.

I look down at the angry red cuts going up and down my legs. Compared to Bridget and Hannah, they're nothing, I was the lucky one.

I shake my head 'no', and say, "I'm fine, honest."

"Very well." she says as she begins to walk away. Before she leaves, though, she turns back to me and says, "I apologize, I never introduced myself. My name is Arwen."  
After that, I was pretty much in shock.

* * *

That's not possible. Why does everyone think they're Lord of the Rings characters? This is crazy. There's no way this really is Middle Earth. I tuck my hair behind my ear and continue to stare at the book. Soon my thoughts drift off to Bridget. Her hair is a darker than mine and also longer, but mine is thicker. Her eyes are darker too. They're a dark cobalt blue. Mine are a bit more common. They're more of a steel blue. Overall, I would say Bridget is prettier. She looks...well... more elegant. I would _never_ say that to her face, though. I'd never hear the end of it.

A different voice brings me out of my thoughts. "Your friend Hannah is looking for you."

Of course it's Legolas. I turn and glare at him. We didn't exactly have such a good start.

* * *

*Flashback*

I groan and sit up my bed. On closer inspection, I realize I have long cuts going up and down my body. I look at my surroundings. What I find has me go into a major panic (which is rare). Hannah has her head wrapped in a bloody bandage and Bridget has almost no skin on the side of her face from her hairline all the way to her chin. I get off the bed and try to make my way to her, but my legs feel like they are on fire. I'm halfway there when I see a elf. I'm pretty sure it's a boy but, I've never seen a guy with fishtail braids before.

He crosses his arms in the doorway. "What are you doing?" he asks, a perplexed expression on his face.

"What does it look like?" I snap, frustrated. I don't need an annoying cross-dressing elf as part of this problem too. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Legolas of Mirkwood" He answers with a slight bow of the head.

Yeah, that's funny.

"Oh, and I'm Frodo" I say sarcastically. "Seriously, though. Where am I?"  
"In the House of Elrond. Rivendell." he says, and with that, he turns and leaves.

I have the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at him, but then decide against it. 'Legolas' gone, I attempt to painfully make my way to my injured companions.

*End of Flashback*

* * *

I go to the infirmary to find Hannah in her bed, pillows propping her up. She looks a lot better than when I last saw her. Her medium ash brown hair is spread out around her and although she still seems pretty fragile, her light brown eyes twinkle with her usual liveliness.

"I missed you Mari!" she exclaims, doing her best to hug me from her position.

"It's been one day!" I remind her as I sit down on the comforter.

"So I'm not allowed to miss you?"

I laugh. If only Bridget were here. Then it'd be perfect.

* * *

**Okay, these chapter have been SUPER short. Promise they'll be getting longer ;)**


	4. Chapter III: Bridget

**Author's Note: Bridget's POV's are written by Rueflower3900's twin, Elle! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: In Which Pranks Are Played And Friends Are Made:**

I groggily open my eyes. What happened? I try to sit up to find that my head is killing me! Scratch that, everything is killing me!

"Ow." I groan.

I look around and see that I am in a bedroom. It has cream and wood stained walls, and very light. It has an airy feeling to it. It's like the perfect mixture of nature and a building. A balcony attaches to the room revealed that this whole place has an awesome earthy feel to it. Plants are everywhere. I want to just lay here and gaze upon its beauty.

I hear a high pitched voice squeak, "Merry, she's awake! Go get Gandalf and Elrond!" I look around quickly trying to find the source of the noise. Big mistake.

"Ow, My head!" I exclaim.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

I look down, to see a little boy. Scratch that, he's not a boy, he's a midget!

"Whoa!" I squeak.

Once I calm myself down, I say, "Hey, sorry about that! How's it going?"

His brow creases and he looks at me confusedly, "How's what going?"

His question catches me off guard. "Oh, j-just life in general, I guess."

"Well then, it's going very well! I'm Pippin!"

I smile, although I wonder just how much of a 'Lord of the Rings' fan you have to be to name your kid Pippin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Pippin! How long was I out?"

"You were unconscious for one week, child." I hear a grandfatherly voice say, "I am Gandalf."

"Hold on!" Gandalf, Merry, Pippin. What the heck? "Where am I?"

"You are in Rivendell." a new voice says. I look to the doorway and see two older men standing in it, "I'm Lord Elrond." the second man says.

"Rivendell?" I cry out, my voice goes high pitched and I cradle my face as my head begins to throb. My head! "But that can't be right, Middle Earth is in a story! You guys are just story characters!"

Gandalf voice took on a more soothing tone, "Lady..." he trails off, asking for my name.

"Bridget."

"Lady Bridget, I can assure that this is more than a story. We have reason to believe from your friends that you are from a different, more advanced world."

"In my world…" I reply, "this is just a story. One of my favorites for sure, but nothing more. At least, that's what I thought."

"In that case," Gandalf says urgently "You must never speak of what has yet come to pass. Or give any premature ideas to the people of this world."

"Of course, sir." I answer. "Have you told Hannah and Mari, yet? Oh, gosh! Where are Hannah and Mari? Are they okay? Can I see them?"

"Yes, child. I have told them. They were injured, but now are healthy as you are. They are currently in the dining hall eating breakfast, but in the state you are, perhaps you should relax for awhile."

"Fine, Gandalf. I'll stay put. You needn't worry." I get a moment to take in their appearances.

Gandalf looks a lot like he does in the movies (a lot like Dumbledore), but a bit younger, sprier. Merry and Pippin are much smaller in real life. Lord Elrond is much better looking and, yes, has elf ears! He has long brown hair that's a similar shade to mine.

"Thank you, child." he says as he and Elrond depart.

Immediately afterward, I'm bombarded with millions of questions from Merry and Pippin.

"How old are you? What's your status in your world? How's the food in your world? What about the ale?…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I say. "Take a chill pill! And I thought I wasn't supposed to say anything about my world?"

"Oh, right." they say sheepishly. Then Pippin's stomach growls.

"Hobbits. Always hungry!" I laugh, "It's alright, you can get some food."

"If you're sure, milady." Merry says. "With you not being able to get up and all."

"Positive. See ya later!" At that they dash away, leaving me alone.

insert one hour of utter boredom here

After one hour of laying there being bored to death, I decide to break some rules. Slowly, I stand and see my skin flawless! Even scars from before my fall were gone! All except one large one on my left calf about three inches long, I got it from accidentally running into a stop sign on my bike and tearing my leg open when I was eight. I know, I know! I wasn't that bright of a kid, okay? But even that one has faded slightly.

I sit down on the floor and begin to stretch. I am pretty fit and was a track and field extraordinaire back on Earth. There was no way I'm stopping that. I have to get back into my training regimen ASAP! That's when I see a head poke in the door-frame while I'm doing a split, and then another! Am I seeing double? I realize they're are identical twins. Not like Mari and I who couldn't be more different. These guys look exactly alike!

"OMG! You're twins! I have a twin too you know but we don't look at all alike! Sorry, I'm Bridget!" I blurt.

"Yes, we know." the one on the right says "I'm Elrohir and that's-"

"Elladan! And we're here to free you!" the other finishes.

"Free me? Wha-?" I'm so confused!.

"We heard from Gandalf-"

"That you were put on bed rest-"

"but weren't happy about it!"

"If you want we can take you around Rivendell,"

"Show you the sights,"

"Play jokes,"

"Anything!"

"Won't you join us?"

It's really cool how they finish each other's sentences. Why can't Mari and I be that synchronized? It takes me all of two seconds to know my reply.

"Heck, yes!"

* * *

We get up quietly and crept out of the room, hiding behind each other and doing mad dashes to avoid being seen. Once, we're almost caught by a guard but the boys hide me and say something about archery practice.

We end up at a training ground where we stop and Elladan says, "Ok, now you're going to learn how to use weapons!"

"Seriously? Awesome!" comes my enthusiastic reply.

We start with archery. My aim isn't amazing or anything, but I'm alright. I'd practiced with my little brother, Jonah, and his equipment when I was younger. However, we all agree that it really isn't my weapon. The twins are still quite pleased with my improvement and we move on to daggers. Yay! I'm actually really good at handling knives, combat and throwing them.

I tell the twins that I love knives and don't need any instruction, but they ask for proof. I grab my favorite kind of knives from the rack. Don't get me wrong! I love all knives! It's actually kinda freakish if you think about it, or at least that's what Mari likes to say. My favorite kind of knives to use are twin Sais. Twin Sais are long kind of ninja-like knife/swords that you use two of at once.

I like to say that my knives become extensions of my arms. I've learned to do all sorts of tricks with them and become really good. When Hannah did volleyball, I learned to throw ninja stars. When Mari did ballet, it was "Hello, throwing knives!" Now, my knives were my babies! I never went anywhere without one. Speaking of which… my boots that I arrived in Middle Earth with are gone! Where's Victoria, my knife?! I kept Victoria in my boots! I'll have to ask Lord Elrond later.

First, I fight Elrohir, then Elladan, and then show them my throwing skills. Then we have a three-way fight, where Elrohir and I gang up on Elladan and then I beat Elrohir! It's a lot of fun, that is, until it comes time for sword fighting.

Elladan has to run and get me a special, lighter sword, as I can hardly lift Elrohir's. They pin me every time. It's brutal and I end up sore all over. At the end, they say I can probably hold my own with a sword against a hobbit, but not with anyone that has any real skill. I agree.

The twins then started to speak rapidly together in Elvish.

"Yassen kalpa en' alu… sai nin… Bridget…(Bucket of water… very wet… Bridget…)"

I know a few words but all I can really pick up was my name and 'water'.

"Um, guys? Excuse me! Speak something everyone can understand. Remember, secrets are only fun when you share with everyone!" I say in a sing-song voice.

They look at me, "Alright, now for the fun part." Elladan says, then they simultaneously says, "Jokes!"

We spend the rest of the day on the second floor with buckets of water that we use to drench passersby. We have to relocate twice. Once when we drenched Arwen, their sister, went total Hulk on us! Although, even dripping wet she was gorgeous. Another time when we drenched a tall blonde elf with braids in his hair, that had a bow, he started to shoot arrows at us! I think his name was "Leg-less" or something like that.

I'm up with the twins over the gardens. Perfect! Now I can water the flowers and some people! I hear two sets of footsteps coming.

"Mine!" I mouth to Elrohir and Elladan.

They nod. I dump the bucket and hear two outraged gasps that seem all too familiar. Please, don't let them be who I think they are! I peer over the ledge. Hannah and Mari!


	5. Chapter IV: Hannah

**Author's Note: Okay, hopefully now we'll be updating more frequently, preferably every Friday. :)**

**Also, should Bridget end up with one of the twins (Elladan and Elrohir)? If so, which one? **

* * *

**Chapter 4: In Which Hannah Is _Almost_ Shot By An Arrow:**

I'm wet. First I was dry and talking to Mari about how crazy it was that we're in Middle Earth, and then the next thing I know, I'm soaking wet. I freeze for a second.

"Okay," I say slowly, trying to regain my composure. "Who did that to me?" I exclaim, looking upwards.

Then I see Bridget's mortified face, and on either side of her, two male faces that are almost exactly identical to each other.

"Ohmigosh, guys!" she cries out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

I notice Mari is as equally drenched. Her light brown hair is plastered to her face. She icily stares at her twin on the balcony and looks as if she would smack her if she could, and hard.

"Are those your friends?" asks one of the men.

I'm going to guess they're both Elves from the British accent that seems to be common around here. Bridget nods with a look that says, 'And I'm busted for dumping a bucket of water on them'. The other elf makes a face that's composed of surprise, triumph, and just the fact that he's trying to suppress a smile.

"You might want to run now." comments the first elf.

I burst out laughing as Mari dashes in the direction of the stairs to the balcony and runs after a fleeing Bridget. They go out of sight after a few minutes. I look up back at the twins.

"What did you guys say your names were?" I ask.

"I'm Elladan." says the first twin.

"And he's-"

"Elrohir." finishes the second. I can see the slight difference between the two.

Elladan has a more regal look to him with sharper features. Elrohir looks more like Arwen, but seems not as leader-like as his brother.

"Who would you be?" asks Elladan.

"Hannah Marie Bailey. Just call me Hannah, though." I reply. I have a double name, but when I was 12, I decided to go by the first part instead of the whole thing.

Elrohir elbows his twin. "I am going to go find the Halflings. Perhaps they are doing something interesting." he says, referring to the hobbits, probably Merry and Pippin. At the idea of causing more mischief, Elladan follows him and they, too, disappear out of sight. I eventually find my way back to our room and change into the easiest clothes, a pair of brown pants and white tunic. I also redo my dark hair into a simple ponytail. The thick waves hang in a large bunch at the back of my head. I smooth it down a bit, but it frizzes up. That's as good as it gets. Sighing, I go back out into the city to explore.

* * *

Close to the edge of the city, I find an area that has an array of different weapons in all shapes and sizes. Spears, daggers, and swords sit on shelves, neatly placed. Bows and quivers of arrows hang on hooks. Farther down in the area are bunches of targets, the types depending on the weapon to be used. Curious, I take one of the spears and hold it in my right hand, ready to throw. I'm aiming for what I think is a bow and arrow target, but I'm using it as a spear target. I release the spear and thrust my arm forward with all the power I can manage. It flies into the trees behind the targets. Making a face of frustration, I run after it and find it lodged in the ground, much farther than I'd expected. I pull hard and yank it out of the ground.

"I'm pretty good with this thing." I say to myself, studying the spear.

It has a sharply carved point with engravings on it. The handle is also detailed with the same letter-like symbols. I begin to emerge from the forest when I hear a soft whistling sound. An arrow whizzes by my head and in plants in the trunk of a tree right behind me. I gasp as I look to see Legolas holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. His blue eyes grow wide.

"What the heck was that for?!" I exclaim.

"Forgive me, I did not see you." he answers.

"Oh, yeah right. Sure. And the fact that you're an Elf doesn't have to do anything with that. I don't know why I thought for one second that supposedly, you have better senses than Humans." I say sarcastically.

A hint of a smile crosses his face. "Your dialect is strange. You say things but do not mean them from the tone of your voice."

I open my mouth to reply, but he continues.

"And even if I had seen you, I didn't hit you, so why do you make such a fuss over it?" he asks.

"Because you could have hurt me or even killed me!" I say.

Isn't that obvious?

"But I didn't." Legolas replies.

"But...you..." I trail off, defeated. Instead, I change the subject. "You're pretty good with a bow, by the way."

His gaze turns to the bow in his hand, as if he just realized he's holding it. "Yes, well..." he says, clearing his throat. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Um, sort of. I took archery lessons at this summer camp I went to." I say.

He looks confused when I mention 'summer camp' so I add, "Never mind. The point is, I've shot a bow and arrow before."

At that, Legolas retrieves a simple, wooden bow and quiver of arrows. He hands it to me and I load it. "Try that target." he says, pointing the the very one I had been trying to hit.

"Uh, did I mention I haven't done this in a while?" I say. The target is farther than I thought.

"Just try." Legolas says reassuringly. I draw back the string and take aim for the center of the target. I release my grip and the arrow flies towards it. I think it's going to be a bulls-eye. Then it hits the edge of it. A sound of frustration escapes me.

I spin around to face the Elf. "I told you!" I exclaim.

He smiles softly and walks towards me.

"Try once more." he says, turning me back around and handing me an arrow from my quiver. I string it and take a breath before raising it up and drawing back the tip of the arrow.

"You are too tense. Relax." he comments. Ignoring him, but then deciding he probably has a lot better experience than me, I do so. He raises my elbow a little bit with his fingertips. My skin tingles at his touch. Wait, no. I refuse to be attracted to an Elf, and a fictional one at that. I sneak a glance at him and he notices.

"Keep your eyes on the target." he says.

I look back at it.

"Now let go." Legolas orders. The arrow flies to the target and lands right in the center.

"Wha...?" I gasp dumbly. How'd that happen?

"Keep practicing like that and you might be good archer." he says. Is he teasing me?

"Yeah, thanks a lot." I reply, starting to walk off.

"Wait, my lady, I do not believe I know your name." he stops me.

"Hannah." I say over my shoulder."

"And now where would you be going, Lady Hannah?" he asks.

"Back to my room." I answer.

"Then I will see you tonight." calls Legolas after me.

* * *

When I get back to the room, Mari is in dry clothes, although her hair is still wet. I can hear Bridget in the adjacent room that holds a bathtub in it.

"Okay, Mari. What'd you do?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." she replies with a sly grin.

"Really?" I say, dubious. Then Bridget emerges in a silvery dress.

"I'll tell you what she did!" she cries out. "She cornered me and then pushed me into the fountain, even though I told her over and over again that is was an accident!"

I laugh and sit down on Mari's bed beside her.

"So what were you doing?" she asks.

"Nothing. Just exploring." I answer.

"You're such a bad liar, Hannah." comments Bridget.

"Really what did you do?" I shrug and say, "Honestly, all I did was explore. I found the armory and tried to throw a spear. I also almost got hit with a flying arrow by Legolas and to apologize he helped me to shoot a bow and arrow since I haven't done it in forever."

Mari looks surprised. "Legolas? As in the Elf guy who's in the Fellowship?"

I nod. "Yeah. Hey, by the way, what are we going to do so that we can go with them?"

"What do you mean?" Bridget asks, confused.

"I mean the Fellowship. How are we going to convince them that we need to go too?"

Mari shrugs. "We can figure it out later. I'm sure we'll think of something."

A knock on the door interrupts us. An Elven woman stands there. Her voice is so quiet, it's hard to tell what she's saying.

"My Lady Arwen has asked me to tell you dinner is prepared."


End file.
